Halloween Amongst The Roses
by mycabbages176
Summary: Halloween is fast approaching and the Foetida sisters are throwing a party. Sachiko is going to use any means necessary to keep Sei's hands off of Yumi. Rei finds herself wearing a dress. It's a bit of lighthearted romantic fun with a moody, possessive Sachiko throwing a few tantrums here and there. Read, review and enjoy. Happy late halloween!
1. A Haunting Visit

**Hi everyone, just a Halloween inspired two-shot I had to get out of my system. I had a lot of fun writing it. I'll be posting up the second half later today as I'm almost done with it.**

**PS: Just for the record I love Sei, she is one of my favourite characters, but my Sachiko in this story is super possessive and thus has a very short temper with her. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marimite**

**Enjoy!**

_Onee-sama…_

Yumi sighed to herself as she sat in her homeroom desk. It was a Friday afternoon. The sunlight was filtering through the windows in a rich, warming yellow, and Yumi had allowed her thoughts to drift to her beloved older sister for what must have been the tenth time since she had sat down.

This wasn't a new occurrence, but it was definitely happening more often than it had in the past. The truth of the matter was that she was undeniably, ridiculously and totally in love with the Sachiko. She had always given off a certain cold, haughty aloofness and had a habit of becoming hysterical and demanding when things didn't go her way, but Yumi didn't care about any of that, she loved that too. Sachiko Ogasawara was beautiful, kind, gentle, caring, sex-

"Yumi Fukuzawa," the teacher's sharp voice cut off her internal Sachiko worship. "Please pay attention in my classes and try to get earlier nights. I won't tolerate my students nodding off and drooling in my lessons."

_Drooling? I wasn't drooling was I?_ Yumi raised her hand to her chin. _Oh dear… I actually was drooling. This is getting out of hand._

"H-Hai, gomenasai sensei, it wont happen again." She sunk back in her seat, blushing scarlet. The class tittered a little. They all adored their Rosa Chinensis en Bouton and simply found this endearing. Yoshino rolled her eyes and hid a smile at her friend's antics. She had a feeling that Yumi wasn't drooling from a nap.

The teacher continued on with the lesson and although Yumi sat up straight, took her notes and did everything her onee-sama would expect of her, she couldn't stop contemplating her feelings for the older girl. She felt ashamed of herself, and a tad melancholic also. There was no way that her rich, beautiful, intelligent, popular onee-sama would ever feel the same way about her, right? They had a normal, healthy soeur relationship, didn't they?

She had convinced herself that she was imagining it, told herself not to get her hopes up in any way, but as of late she could not deny that Sachiko's behaviour around her had begun to change. It had started off with small things. Sachiko had always made it a daily ritual to retie her petite soeur's scarf first thing every morning. Over the past several weeks though, these scarf retyings had become a twice-a-day thing, then three-times-a-day until Sachiko was doing it every time they saw each other. Just that morning, before the council meeting, Sachiko had tied her scarf, only to retie it before they parted for class. That had been, what, half an hour between tyings? How could her scarf have gotten mussed from thirty minutes sitting inside on a chair?

Another thing Yumi had first noticed was that Sachiko's hands seemed to linger longer on her. Sachiko had become increasingly more…what's the word…touchy feely? That had to be it. First her hands would brush Yumi's shoulders, down her front to her scarf to straighten it. Lately Sachiko had made this brushing of her hands _torturously _slow, as though she was drawing it out. _I mean there's taking your time, and then there's that, _Yumi thought. She wasn't going to complain about her onee-sama's increasingly affectionate nature but just this week it seemed the older girl was going all out in the affection department.

Yumi had entered the Rose Mansion on Monday morning to find herself in a warm, loving embrace from her onee-sama, and had received a gentle kiss on the head before she went off to class. Whenever they walked side-by-side Sachiko would always catch her hand and entwine their fingers. This had happened every day this week, and she could have sworn she saw the older girl wink at her during the Yamiyurikai meeting on Wednesday. When Noriko had enquired about her full-body blush she'd tried to explain away her flushed features on the weather being too warm, which fooled nobody considering it was October.

As far as she knew, she could trace this behaviour back almost three weeks. Three weeks ago Sachiko had invited the student council members to the Ogasawara estate with the explanation that she had something important to share with them. On the day in question, she had announced, with unrepressed joy that her Grandfather was annulling her engagement to Suguru Kashiwagi. This announcement was met by cheers and happy laughter, Yumi beaming brightest of all. Sachiko had met her eyes whilst the others were laughing and exclaiming their congratulations, and had given her a look so full of affection and love that Yumi had flung herself into her onee-sama's arms. Sachiko had cuddled Yumi lovingly until Yoshino had loudly announced that they should have an "unengagement party" and they had spent the rest of the evening joking, laughing and celebrating their friend's freedom.

When asked how she had convinced her Grandfather to call it off, she had replied "I simply told him I can run the company without Kashiwagi's help, and that being in a loveless marriage would drain me of any motivation to help the business. He knows that between Suguru and myself, I have the business acumen and would be more valuable. He told me that I was free to love whoever I wanted so long as I allow Suguru to remain as the company vice-president. He understands that tradition can stand in the way of progress. One of his old business friends recently lost out on a huge investment because he didn't want to cooperate with a company run by a woman, Hanazano Industries I think they were called. Anyway, he didn't want to risk that. So now I am free to pursue whatever my heart desires…"

That was the point when Sachiko had begun to behave differently. _Maybe she's just super happy that she doesn't have to marry Kashiwagi, _Yumi mused, _I mean who wouldn't be happy about ending an arranged marriage with that smooth-talking baka? I should probably have warned Yuuki to be on his guard too. Anyhow, onee-sama is just overjoyed at her freedom. That has to be the explanation. There is no other _possible _reason…_

"Yuuuumi, class is over." Yumi refocused her eyes and found Yoshino smirking down at her, Shimako just over her shoulder. "Day-dreaming again were we?"

"N-not at all! Mou, just let me gather my things."

After they had slipped on their outdoor shoes and exited the main building, Yumi was surprised when Yoshino began pulling them towards the Rose Mansion.

"Mou, Yoshino-san, we don't have an afternoon meeting planned for today so shouldn't we head to the bus stop?"

"A-ha Yumi-chan, you would be right. No _planned _meeting. But Rei-chan and I have a little surprise meeting for us all today," Yoshino explained when they turned onto the path leading to the mansion. "I'm bringing you and Shimako, Rei-baka is bringing Sachiko-sama and I bumped into that first-year telegraph pole girl at lunch today, so she is passing the message to Noriko-chan and Touko-chan." Yoshino looked rather smug as they approached the mansion entrance. "Oh, and there'll be a couple of extra guests too."

Yumi looked questioningly to Shimako, who simply shrugged nonplussed. The answer to who one of the guests was, came when they stepped inside the door of the Rose Mansion.

"Youko-sama?" It was Shimako who spoke this time, as a beautiful young woman with short dark hair and hazel eyes smiled at them in greeting.

"Gokigenyou," she greeted with a polite nod and a smile. Yumi suddenly got an odd feeling. In her experience, surprises usually came in pairs or more.

"Gokigenyou. But Youko-sama, if you're here, doesn't that mean tha-" But the petite girl didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before she was glomped heavily from behind, a tell-tale pair of arms wrapping around her middle, thus summoning forth one of the loudest baby dinosaur squeaks she'd ever produced.

"Yumi-chaaaaaaan, Yu-mi-chan! You never fail to make those cute noises when I hug you neh!" Sei Satou had made her appearance in the usual Sei fashion. She sent a happy wink to Shimako who could help giggling when Sei began to rock side to side with Yumi still firmly in her arms.

"R-rosa G-g-g-gantea! Stop it I can't breathe." Sei opened her mouth to tease Yumi some more when she felt a chill run down her spine; the temperature in the entrance room seemed to have dropped significantly.

"Sei, let go of my petite soeur this instant!"

Sachiko Ogasawara was standing at the top of the stairs. The sound of Yumi's squeaks had clued her in to Sei's presence, and had her up and out of the biscuit door in moments. Nothing enraged her more than Satou Sei and her wandering, groping hands. The blonde woman always seemed to end up with her hands on Yumi somehow or other. _Not anymore. I'm going to really put my foot down from now on. She won't have hands if I catch them on my Yumi again. I won't let her have my little one, not now I'm free of that engagement._

Sei gulped a little when she met Sachiko's icy glare. She disentangled herself from the smaller girl with a cheeky grin. Luckily for her, she was spared from Sachiko's heated diatribe by the opening of the front door. Touko and Noriko had clearly received the message from Kanako about the surprise meeting. They were met with a typical scene. Touko noted the additional presence of the two ex-roses. Looking from the sheepish Sei and her blushing onee-sama up to the seething Sachiko, she surmised that herself and Noriko had just walked in on a "good ol' fashioned Sei vs. Sachiko stand-off."

As Sachiko looked as though she very much wanted to continue her interrupted rant at Sei, Yoshino decided to hastily change the subject. "Okay! Looks like everyone is here so I suppose we can all head upstairs. I'm sure you're all _dying _to find out why we're having this meeting."

Making their way up the staircase one by one, Sei decided to dart by Sachiko, who was still standing at the top. Sachiko's glare followed her into the council room. When, last of all, Yumi reached the top of the stairs she was immediately folded into a particularly snuggly embrace from her onee-sama. "Hello Yumi how was your day? Is everything going okay?" Sachiko was eager to hug all of the 'Sei-ness' off of her precious soeur.

Yumi had a full body blush going again. "Everything is wonderful onee-sama, especially since I'm here with you." Sachiko let out a tiny gasp. Yumi tensed, her heart racing. _I didn't mean to say that. Well, I did mean to say it I just didn't mean it to sound so…romantic. Onee-sama is gonna take it the wrong way, or the right way! Either way is bad and she'll think I'm so weird._

However, Yumi's heart wasn't the only one doing a drum solo. Sachiko's was doing flips to boot. That had been a promising sign. She couldn't be sure and she mustn't presume anything outright, but heavens it was a start. She rearranged her face to her usual reserved smile (because grinning like a goofy idiot was not called for in this situation) and pulled out of the embrace to be met with a mortified looking Yumi. _Oh Yumi, your adorable facial expressions are betraying you again. _"My! Yumi, we have a lot in common then." She leant back to admire the effect these words had on her soeur. Yumi's mouth was opening and closing silently, a bit like a goldfish…_an adorable, irresistible little goldfish, _Sachiko thought to herself.

Rei, who'd stuck her head around the meeting room door, decided to interrupt them. "Oi, Sachiko, Yumi-chan we're all waiting to get started." When Sachiko met Rei's eyes, the latter was smirking. Just that afternoon Rei had been teasing her about her affection towards Yumi. Caught off guard and in defiance of how obvious she had actually been she had fervently denied any and all accusations that she had romantic intentions for her soeur. She had been flustered and stuttering, and so, ashamed as it made her to admit it; she knew she hadn't fooled her friend in the slightest.

The Chinensis sisters took their places side by side at the white-clothed table. Sei was sitting beside Youko opposite them and had stretched herself out as luxuriously and as unladylike as she possible could. Everyone in the room had a sneaking suspicion that she was doing this deliberately to make Sachiko's eye twitch. If so, it was definitely working. "Maaaaaaaaan, I sure missed this," Sei drawled, stretching her arms above her head and winking across at Yumi. "It reminds me of my glory days, sitting up here, wielding all this untold power."

Yoshino snorted "Pah! What power? Everybody knows it was Youko who held the reigns when you guys were here! She still does I'm betting." Youko bit her lip but said nothing, a smile battling with her decorum. It was common knowledge that Sei and Youko were romantically involved. Though Youko had to commute a fair distance to University, they had found a flat that was relatively equidistant to both their institutions.

Sei placed a hand over her heart in mock hurt. "Yoshino you wound me, honestly! I'll have you know that I can be _very _dominant when I want to be." She garnished this statement with yet another ridiculously suggestive wink at Yumi, who sweat-dropped. Sachiko's jaw was clenching, her hands gripping her skirt material in white-knuckled fists. Sensing that any more small talk could potentially result in Sachiko launching herself across the table and throttling Sei, Rei decided to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, Yoshino and I have called this meeting because you are all invited to a party we are planning. As you may know, Halloween is coming up in two weeks time, and Yoshino and I have put our heads together to plan a fun-filled evening at my house. You can all sleep over and my parents will be away so we'll have the place to ourselves," Rei finished up with a satisfied smile.

"Woo! Go Rei and Yoshino! Sounds to me like a good excuse to get draaaaank," Sei aimed air high-fives to the Foetida sisters.

Sachiko threw her a disapproving look and turned to Rei. "So this is what the meeting is about? A party you are throwing? Why didn't you simply mention it at the end of the morning meeting, and then invite Sei and Onee-sama over the phone? Why does everyone invited (her eye twitched at Sei in her peripheral vision) have to be present?"

Yoshino had clearly been waiting for someone to ask this. "Well it's because this Halloween party is going to be a little different from other ones. I've been to parties in the past where nobody bothers dressing up, or puts any effort into their costumes simply because they're lazy or self-conscious, i.e. those parties are _bo-ring. _So, to make things interesting this year we have decided to add a new element of fun and hopefully of motivation." She seemed to be restlessly excited about whatever it was.

Shimako, who had been silent up until now, looked questioningly at Yoshino. "What exactly does this new element entail?" If it involved some sort of satanic blood ritual, she might have to ask her father for permission. He was very open to her having religious freedom but she'd still have to check.

"Well you guys all know what Secret Santa is right?" They all nodded, slightly perplexed. "So we'll be doing something similar. Let me explain. I've got this bowl here," she lifted one of the kitchen's ceramic bowls off of her lap and placed it on the table. She then lifted up a plastic zip-lock bag filled with tiny white slips of folded paper. "These are all of our names. I am going to put them in this bowl and we'll pass it around the table and each select a name. The person who pulls out your name will decide your costume for the party, and you _have _to wear it, whatever it is. Don't make someone wear something they really _really _aren't comfortable with. Remember, we're all friends so be nice okay? No swapping names and if you pull out your own name you have to put it back and take another one. Are we clear?" She beamed around at them all. Touko cleared her throat.

"Um, Yoshino? How can this be Secret…Jack-o'-lantern or whatever? I mean, how can we make someone's costume without them knowing it's us that's going to give it to them? We don't know each other's sizes or anything either."

Yoshino shook her head. "That part isn't secret. Everyone is allowed to know whom everyone else is dressing, but the costumes themselves will be exclusively secret until the party. You are allowed to tell your person what you're gonna make them go as."

Sei suddenly decided she hadn't said something to annoy Sachiko in a while. "Well I for one think this is an excellent idea, kudos Yoshino and Rei. Mou, I really hope I get Yumi-chan; her sexy little body would look good in anything. We'd have such fun trying on outfits-OW" a smack to the back of the head from Youko seemed called for.

Across the table Sachiko's hysteria meter was in the red zone. In her mind she had an image of a lecherous Sei cackling at a frightened Yumi on a dressmaker's stool. Lecherous Sei was forcing Yumi to try on skimpy lingerie and was groping her excessively. She stood up, eyes murderous. "Absolutely not! As Yumi's Onee-sama I absolutely prohibit you. If you select Yumi you shall pick again, do you understand?"

Unwisely, Yoshino piped in. "Well Sachiko-sama, I'm afraid rules are rules. If Yumi get's picked by Sei then that's that." Sachiko rounded on her and was about to start taking names in true Ogasawara fashion when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She felt the anger ebb away almost immediately and turned to look into the soft gentle eyes of her beloved.

"Don't worry Onee-sama, everything will be alright. This should be fun. Who knows who will pick us? You might even pick me yourself," she soothed.

_Oh sweet Yumi, there you go again, handling me so well. Imagine if I pick you. I'd have so much fun dressing you up. It'd be just you and I, and as much as I disliked her saying it, Sei was right. You would look beautiful in anything. I'd dress you in diamonds, my Yumi. _Sachiko's mind was suddenly taken over by the image of Yumi on a dress stool from earlier, only this time it was _she_ handing Yumi the lingerie. Yumi wasn't frightened of her in the slightest in this new scenario.

"You're right m- Yumi, I apologize for my outburst. Let us pick out the names shall we?" She sat down again, hoping nobody had heard her slip. She'd nearly called Yumi 'hers' out loud.

Yoshino tipped the paper slips into the hat, tossed them around a little and offered the hat to Youko, who was sitting on her right. Said woman reaching in and plucked out-

"Yoshino-chan." Youko said, after unfolding the slip of paper.

_Darn _thought Yoshino _I buried my name at the bottom in the hopes Rei-baka would pick it but that meddling woman had to go rummage around._ Youko seemed to know what Yoshino was thinking and found it thoroughly amusing.

"Okidoki, my turn now," chirped Sei in a singsong voice. She made a wild grabbing motion for the bowl but it was hoisted up out of her reach by her girlfriend. "Uh-uh, Sei, you're picking last as punishment for your insistence on winding up my petite soeur." Sei pouted, crossing her arms dramatically, but did not argue the point. She knew that if she made a scene, her girlfriend might extend the punishment to aspects of their "domestic lifestyle" and she couldn't risk that.

The bowl went to Yoshino who pulled out-

"Yumi-chan." Sachiko's thunderous disappointment was almost palpable. Invisible storm clouds rolled over her head and her eyes were shadowed behind her bangs. A small soft hand found hers under the table. The hand intertwined their fingers and a thumb began to rub gentle circles on her skin. _My Yumi knows me so well. I suppose it's all right if Yoshino dresses Yumi. After all, they have a strictly plutonic friendship. Anything is better than Sei. I should be relieved. _

And so the bowl moved round. Shimako selected Noriko, and they both seemed delighted by this development. Noriko ended up with Youko, which ended up being a tad awkward. Neither of them had ever had a proper conversation before. Touko went next and picked Shimako.

When Yumi had the bowl only four names remained. _Please let me get Onee-sama. _She closed her eyes, reached in and grabbed a slip.

"Rei-sama," she said, throwing an apologetic look across the table to Yoshino, who was looking a bit put out.

Sachiko accepted the bowl with her left hand as her right was still occupied with Yumi's. Picking the first slip her eyes fell on she opened it to read-

"Sei." _Oh fantastic. Well I suppose I can use the situation to my advantage. It is the art of war after all._ She met Sei's eyes and lifted a perfectly sculpted raven eyebrow with a challenging simper.

Sei looked a little unnerved by this turn of events. _Oh fantastic. You're for it now Sei _she thought to herself. _The Ogasawara has all the power now. I'm going to end up arriving to this party in a sealed body bag._

Sachiko handed the bowl to Rei in an almost cheery manner, having livened up a little at her newfound leverage over Sei. Rei stared down into the bowl, now containing only two names. _If Sachiko is able to look that calm she obviously hasn't worked out what is at stake for her when I make my selection. Oh well, here goes. I think I'll have…this one._

"Uh-oh." Rei went a little pale.

Sachiko frowned at her friend. "What does 'uh-oh' mean?"

Rei scratched the back of her head and winced. "I got Touko."

"What's wrong with that? Why is it a bad thing to have to decide on a Halloween costume for me?" The girl in question huffed, looking thoroughly offended.

"Yes, Rei. I think we'd all like to know why you're taking such an issue with my cousin," sniffed Sachiko haughtily.

"Because my dear" trilled an ecstatic Sei, sweeping the final name out of the bowl and unfolding it right in front of Sachiko's nose, "you have now enlisted the services of the finest racy-costume designer this side of the Pacific." Her Cheshire cat grin was wider then ever as she waited for Sachiko to process this turn of events.

One second…two…three…

SLAM

Palms on the table, she was on her feet again. "NO! This is unacceptable. I refuse. I forbid it!" It seemed Sachiko had forgotten that she was in a room full of school friends, rather than a room full of her personal maids but she couldn't care less. For one minute, one _glorious_ minute she had had an advantage over Sei Satou. Now she was stuck in a stalemate.

"Sorry Sachiko, but we can't change it now, it wouldn't be fair." Rei was attempting to mollify a livid Sachiko. Yoshino (unhelpfully) thought perhaps a little light humour could defuse the situation. "Sei-sama, perhaps you could dress Sachiko-sama in Rei-chan's mascot outfit from the sports festival?"

"NO!" This time it was both Sachiko _and_ _Yumi _who had exclaimed their horror.

Chuckling, Sei raised her hands in an appeasing gesture. "Look Sachiko, I'm not going to dress you in anything terrible I promise. Think of it this way, if we each dress each other it will be easier to sort out."

Sachiko still looked immensely unhappy until a small voice triggered a full 180 flip. "I think you'll look beautiful and elegant in any costume you wear onee-sama. It's impossible for you to look ugly or silly…at least it is to me" Yumi finished in a slightly smaller voice. Sachiko turned to face her soeur and, with a glowing tenderness, cupped her cheek with her palm and lovingly stroked the smooth skin with her thumb.

Whilst those too were lost in a very unsubtle "la la land" Rei decided to wrap up the meeting. "Okay everyone, that's all we wanted. Come dressed to mine on the 31st at around say, 7ish? We have a few game ideas to make the night quite exciting. Until then, have fun thinking up each other's costumes!

Meeting over, the roses all went their separate ways. Rei and Yoshino set off home together. All was quiet until Yoshino began to snigger… "Pfft…Carnivaaal." Rei couldn't contain a bark of laughter as she imagined Sachiko shaking maracas in a feathery rhinestone leotard while yelling "SAAAAMBAA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What costume do you get for a lecherous, no-good, childish tease? The Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland would be perfect for her, but she'll be getting off too easy with that one. Knowing her she'll probably want to dress me as a stripper or some such depraved thing. If only I was dressing Yumi. I'd much rather have my sweet, angelic doll to dress instead._

It was a Saturday morning, one week after their party meeting. Sachiko was sitting in one of the Ogasawara Mansions many reception rooms, awaiting a visit from Sei. The night before she had received a phone call from the woman, wanting to get together for a "costume sesh" as she had confusingly entitled it. She has sounded far too enthusiastic for Sachiko's comfort. _This cannot bode well _she had thought. So here she was, half of her wondering just what horror Sei had in store for her, the other half filled with thoughts of Yumi and how the girl had returned her forehead kiss the day before with a kiss to her cheek. _Those lips…oh the things I would have those lips do…bad Sachiko! Control yourself; there isn't sufficient time for a third cold shower this morning._

A polite knock on the door shook her from her thoughts. "A Miss Satou Sei has arrived to see you Ojou-sama," he bowed respectfully.

"Very good, show her in please." She stood to receive her guests with proper ladylike etiquette.

A minute late the door slid back to reveal Sei, grinning conspiratorially. "Why hello there," she drawled, sauntering into the room, "such a pleasant surprise." Her grin was back, infuriating as ever.

"Alright Sei, let's just try and get this over and done with so I'll have time to mentally prepare myself for the party this Friday," Sachiko sighed, feeling a headache coming on already.

"Don't be like that Sachiko, this is going to be really fun. I'm sure once you see little Yumi-chan in her costume even the grumpy old Sachiko-obaa-sama will change her mind." Sei looked like she was genuinely trying to enthuse her, so Sachiko decided to let the mention of Yumi in a costume go this time. "Okay so I've brought along a costume idea I think will be absolutely perfect- and I mean _per-fect! _How about you? I know my roguish good looks and irresistible charm make me suited to James Bond or Jack Sparrow but I'm sure you picked something delightfully humiliating. So for the spirit of the occasion I can't wait!" She beamed at the raven-haired girl who looked decidedly put out.

"To be perfectly honest I haven't got a single idea of how to dress you. I was going to wait until I saw which deplorable costume you picked out for me before I retaliated with appropriate force." Sachiko sounded like a military general, proposing a battle strategy.

"Ah Sachiko, I figured as much. I first contemplated dressing you as the chick from "The Ring" but I was worried people wouldn't be able to tell, so I canned it and found something way, way better. So without further ado," she reached into her bag and pulled out a printed picture, "I give you "Ogasawara Sachiko: Special Halloween Limited Edition"… batteries not included, gentle temperament sold separately."

When Sachiko saw what the model in the picture was wearing, it took every molecule of her ladylike foundations to prevent herself from leaping to her feet in order to throw every hard object she could reach right a Sei's head. "Sei! You cannot be serious! You could not for one second have thought I would entertain this idea. I don-I can't- what were yo- I'M NOT GOING TO DRESS AS A PANDA!"

"Awww but it's not just any panda, it's a _sexy panda._" Sei wiggled the picture in Sachiko's face." The girl modeling the costume was giving of a definite vibe of sexuality, Sachiko couldn't deny. The outfit consisted of a tiny, furry black and white skirt, an equally skimpy and furry crop-top that showed the full stomach from the waist down, furry black forearm cuffs, black boots with stiletto heels and fishnets. To top it off the, girl wore a kind of floppy black and white panda hood on her hear. It had ears and a chibi panda face on it.

"I can't wear something like that Sei…what…what would Yumi think of me?" She didn't sound angry now, simply imploring and a little desperate.

"Yumi's reaction was the first thing I thought of. Come off it Sachiko, we aren't blind you know. Everyone with eyes and a brain can see that you're in love with her…except her. I think she is just too lacking in confidence to let herself dream it's true. Show her how confident and sexy Ogasawara Sachiko can be. Underneath all those old lady manners is a minx just waiting to get free, I'm sure of it."

Sachiko was gob smacked. She tried to retort but the only thing that came out was a small, choked voice. "B-but why a p-p-panda?"

"Damn Sachiko you honestly don't know? Yoshino told me all about that event at the Hanadera Festival. You found Yumi covered head to toe in a panda outfit. She dressed as a panda for you, now you are doing the same for her…with sexy interest. She'll think it's really sweet of you to agree to wear this, after she's cleaned up her initial nosebleed of course," she finished with a wink.

"I'm still not sure Sei, I mean doesn't it come in a more reserved version? Perhaps I would wear this for Yumi alone (Sei had a feeling Yumi would pass out if she heard Sachiko say that) but I'm not sure I want everyone else in the Yamiyurikai to see me in such a way."

Sei was ready to smack her forehead onto the coffee table. "Honestly Sachiko, how is this really any different to wearing a swim suit? It's a Halloween party. It's going to be dimly lit and spooky. Remember last year? We all sat in the dark under blankets and watched scary movies. Besides, we're all girls so what's the problem?" Sei had meant this last part as a joke for herself. Her gaydar seemed to go nuts whenever she got within ten feet of that rose mansion. She'd had reason to question the sexuality of every girl who passed through there. _It's like being indoctrinated into a secret lesbian cult_.

Meanwhile, Sachiko was pondering Sei's argument. She did have a point about the lighting. Last year the group had all congregated at the Ogasawara mansion for a scary movie marathon. The wealthy Ogasawaras had a state of the art home entertainment system. It was basically a home cinema with surround sound. They had all spread out on the floor on soft futons and pillows. Whilst Yumi had been out of the room making some popcorn, Sachiko and Sei had bickered over who would get to cuddle Yumi during the movies. The argument had been settled for them when Yumi arrived with her popcorn. She had looked around and gravitated towards Sachiko without a second's hesitation. It was still one of her more treasured memories. Not only have she triumphed over Sei, it had proved that Yumi had wanted to be beside _her _to watch the scary films. _She chose me. _

Sachiko had never had popcorn before and Yumi had blushingly fed her little bits to try. Snuggled under the same blanket with Yumi, she had soon found out that the younger girl did not cope well with horror…or thrillers, or suspense or anything remotely scary. She had burrowed her face into Sachiko's neck for the majority of the evening. By their final movie she'd had Yumi fast asleep on her lap while she cuddled her and stroked her soft brown locks. _It was probably a good thing she missed 'Silence of the Lambs', that Dr Hannibal Lector would have given her nightmares I'm sure, with that horrible plastic mask. How did he actually manage to get that pen while restrained in a straightjacket? Any normal person would have found it impossible to- _and then it came to her. She had the perfect costume for Sei. It would draw attention away from _her_, while rendering the blonde woman's wandering hands and arms incapable of finding their way anywhere near her little angel. The mask would even disable proper speech. Most people wouldn't be able to find a costume like that, but she had the wealth and power of the Ogasawaras at her disposal. Obtaining it would be no problem. She'd probably have to let her Onee-sama in on the plan because there was no way that Sei would be able to put it on by herself. She had made up her mind.

"Very well Sei, I agree to wear this ridiculous outfit on two conditions."

Sei perked up at once. "Yeah sure, whatever so long as we get Panda-ko to come to the party!"

"My conditions are these: You must wear the costume I am suggesting, and you must wear it all night unless I allow you to take it off earlier." Sachiko laid out her terms.

"I accept, whatever it is I'll wear it," she agreed, still blissfully unaware of the verbal contract she had just signed.

Sachiko couldn't contain a gleeful smile when she received this confirmation. How could she not be happy? Sei had just given her consent. Finally, for the first time ever, she had a legitimate excuse to put Satou Sei into a straightjacket.

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Second half up later today.**


	2. The Party Ghosts

**Okay then, here's the next. Sorry for the extra wait. It ended being much longer than I thought, but I just couldn't seem to stop haha :) Part 2 came to around 20 pages so I'm going to split it and release it back to back.**

**Oh yeah and just in case it wasn't clear the italics are thoughts, memories and internal monologue.**

**Enjoy!**

"Yuuumi-chan! How could you? After all those ideas I gave you as well." Yoshino was sulking as she hung up some tiny jack-o'-lantern fairy lights above the Hasekura living room window.

It was Friday the 31st and Yumi had come over two hours before the party was scheduled to start. As she was responsible for Rei's costume, and was getting dressed by Yoshino, she had offered to come round earlier and get ready there. The Hasekuras actually had quite a large house. It was not a mansion or anything, but had way more rooms that Yumi had expected. They were currently putting the finishing touches on the lounge-room. It was decorated beautifully in Yumi's opinion. There were several hand-carved pumpkins, glowing with yellow tea lights, sitting in each corner of the roomy lounge room. Another was placed another outside the front door. They'd hung fake cobwebs with plastic spiders from the front door as well as most of the lounge room furniture. A bowl of fruit punch, dyed with red food coloring was asking to be spiked on the sideboard, along with a variety of themed baked snacks, courtesy of Rei. Some included; ghost biscuits; red velvet cupcakes splattered with red corn syrup and little pumpkin and apple tarts. They had a mixed playlist of Halloween classics playing softly from the speakers in the corner.

In the conjoining kitchen there was a hefty supply of party pre-mixes in an ice bucket on the table. How they'd managed to get a hold of them remained a mystery to Yumi. What she didn't know (and Rei and Yoshino intended to keep it a secret) was that the supplier of the alcoholic beverages was none other than Kashiwagi Suguru. Apparently he'd heard about their Halloween party through Yuuki and had kindly offered to provide them with drinks… so long as they vowed the beverages would go towards a snapping of the horrendous sexual tension between his cousin and Yumi Fukuzawa…

She handed Yoshino some more blu-tack and sighed. The reason for Yoshino's indignant outburst was, of course, her costume choice for Rei. For the past two weeks Yoshino had been nagging her and pestering her about what she would dress her cousin as. It went something along the lines of:

_Morning: "Yumi-chan I have a great idea for Rei-chan's costume..."_

_Morning Break: "Say Yumi, if you're stumped for ideas you know who to ask…"_

_Lunch: "Honestly Yumi, if you can't think of anything I've got some great ones…"_

_Afternoon Homeroom: "So…I wonder if Rei-chan has got Touko's costume ready? She won't tell what her own is either."_

_Afternoon Council meeting: "I sure hope we all have great costumes for the party. I'm sure Rei-chan will really rock it in something macho, don't you agree?"_

The truth was that Yumi had not fully agreed with Yoshino on that last point. Sure, Rei looked great in masculine clothing, but Yumi had learnt a while back that Rei was actually far more feminine than she appeared from first impressions. The younger cousin, eager to help Yumi outfit Rei, had listed some of the costumes the older had worn in the past. Most of the time the long-suffering Kendo champion had allowed her younger cousin to choose her costumes for her. They had ranged from firefighters and pirates; to martial arts instructors and (by all accounts) several separate appearances of Sailor Uranus. Yumi had made up her mind that this year, Rei would have a breather from all the tough stuff. And thus, just ten minutes previous, the girl in question had walked in to model her costume. Yoshino had not been impressed.

"I mean, what an earth possessed you to dress her as Princess Peach?"

That's right. Yumi had gone to her local costume shop, and had come away with a complete Princess Peach costume. It had the pink gown with puffed sleeves, big blue clip-on earrings, and elbow-length white gloves. Underneath the sparkly gold bejeweled crown, Yumi had arranged some synthetic, blond, clip in hair extensions. She had been quite chuffed with herself in this area because it really looked like Rei had long blond hair. The brunette had even tried her hand at make-up and had managed to make the older girl almost unrecognizable. Rei had always had a gorgeous face, but with the addition of a bit of skillfully applied eye makeup, foundation and lip-gloss, the transformation was simply dazzling. Yumi honestly didn't see what Yoshino was whining about. Rei actually looked delighted with her new look. Yumi had caught her fixing her reflection in the oven door, pouting her lips and turning her head different angles to observe the effect.

"Yoshino give it a break already. This was _Yumi's choice. _I don't mind wearing this okay? The whole idea is that some people will be in costumes that are way out of their norm. I didn't pester you about your plans for Yumi. Speaking of which, you only have forty minutes before people start arriving people start arriving so you should go help her get ready." Yoshino was already dressed in her costume from Youko. She was supposed to be Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Christmas. Adorned with a black and white pinstriped suit and spiked collar, she had spent nearly 45 minutes in the bathroom perfecting her make-up. She actually looked quite confronting.

"*Sigh* Fine, I suppose there is no helping it. Come along then Yumi, let's get you dressed up." And with that, the braided girl tugged her friend upstairs and into the largest bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sachiko was sneaking through her house like a burglar. Tip toeing up to the corner that led to the main hall, she peered around the wooden panels to check the coast was clear. Luckily she had, as a maid was crossing the hall after changing the sheets in one of the guest rooms. She flattened her back to the wall and waited, reflecting on her current predicament as she did so.

She was dressed in that panda costume. She had given Sei all her measurements and had received a plain box from the doorman two days later. Attached was a note that simply said "To Sachiko: Go get your sexy on for Yumi-chan" and was signed with a winky face. She had been furious at this. What if her mother had seen it? She _had _been considering letting Sei free from her costume after a few hours of the party. _Now though…now she can wear the thing all night for all I care._

Upon trying on the outfit, she had to admit that it fit in all the right places. The furry skirt left most of her thighs uncovered from where it sat on her curvy hips, and her smooth stomach was exposed beneath the costume's top section. A fair amount of cleavage was exposed. She'd put the furry cuffs, hat, stockings and boots on the complete the image. She wasn't a complete prude. She knew that she looked what some people would describe as "hot" or "smoking". The only issue then, was getting out of the house dressed like a skanky endangered zoo animal. She'd had her driver collect her overnight bag and place it in the car that morning before school. Now she'd have to get _herself_ down there.

She'd taken the longest coat she could find in her wardrobe, which only came to about and inch below her panda skirt. _I really have to have a word with my maids. They should have already rotated my seasonal wardrobe by now!_ It covered her exposed midriff at least, but there was no hiding the stripper boots and fishnets.

So here she was, in full stealth-mode, watching around the corner. The door clicked shut, the coast was clear. She made it through the entire eastern wing of the mansion without being seen. She was on the home stretch; the foyer was just around the corner when-

"Ah, Sa-chan. Going out partying I see." Sachiko froze in complete horror. She gulped and turned in slow motion to face her mother, Sayako Ogasawara, who was watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Why yes, mother. I shall be going out to meet with some friends from the Lillian School Council. It is a very mundane engagement; I will probably stay the night.

We merely have some extra paperwork to go over," she finished in her most formal tone of voice.

"Oooh I see," said Sayako, raising an eyebrow at her daughter. "So is that why you're dressed as a panda?"

_Oh god, oh god how does she know? Does she have X-Ray vision? _Sachiko instinctively tightened her coat around herself. "N-no. I mean w-what are you talking about? W-what makes you say th-that? I most certainly am not dressed as a p-"

"You have a panda hood on your head Sachiko," deadpanned Sayako. Keeping a straight face as she watched her daughter reach up and feel the hat was one of the hardest gigs of her life. Sachiko's eyes widened in horror when she realized she'd been caught. Her mother decided to put the girl out of her misery.

"It's alright Sachiko, calm down. I don't mind if you go to a Halloween party with your friends. You're a teenage girl, you are well within your rights to go out and have fun so long as you stay safe. I've noticed a change in you lately dear. I think breaking off that engagement was one of the best decisions this family has ever made."

Sachiko remained speechless before she threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thank you mother, thank you so much." Sayako returned the embrace before saying to her daughter "That's perfectly fine my dear. Now hurry along or you'll be late."

"Oh right! I mustn't be tardy, it's unseemly to keep one's guests waiting." She beamed at her mother and headed for the door. Just as she was about to step out of the foyer, her mother called out to her one last time.

"Oh and Sachiko, I think you will make a very sexy panda. Let me know how it goes with Yumi-chan." And with a playful wink she turned and headed out of the room, leaving Sachiko frozen in the doorway.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Does that mean she _did _see the note on that box? Maybe she even saw the costume. Wait… does that mean she's okay with it? It must do or else she wouldn't have winked like that. I don't have time to go and ask her what she suspects. I suppose it will have to wait for now._

Still a little shaken by her mother's strange behaviour, Sachiko gathered herself and headed out to the car. _This is going to be an interesting night._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sleek black Mercedes pulled up out the front of the Hasekura residence with a minute to spare before 7. The driver walked around and opened the door for her. One stocking-clad leg made an appearance, and then the other. Squaring herself for the moment she would have to reveal her outfit, she looked round when she heard her name.

"Sachiko, you arrived the same time as us. I think we might be the first ones here." Sachiko's Onee-sama was lifting a cooler bag out of her car. If Sachiko could recall it correctly, Noriko had been assigned to dress her. She was clad all in black, a very gothic looking corset laced up her back, a layered black skirt and black gloves. When the woman turned to smile at her she nearly shrieked in fright. Neither of Youko's eyes was its normal shade of goldish hazel. Her right iris was a bright bloody scarlet while her left one was milky white. The contact lenses, coupled with the bloody red lipstick on her lips, made the woman's appearance quite startling.

"What exactly are you supposed to be Onee-sama?" enquired Sachiko, still a tad unnerved.

Youko chuckled. "Oh well little Noriko-chan and I got together in the week to talk about it and she admitted she was a little intimidated by me. In the end we decided to turn it into a joke and she told me to just make my self as scary looking as I possibly could. I'm going to jump scare her when she arrives."

"She needn't have gone to all the trouble for this costume," a muffled voice came from inside the passenger seat of the car. "I mean, she's scary enough as it is, even without the crazy eyes." Youko bent down and peered in the car. "My goodness Sei, I almost forgot about you. I suppose I should help you out of the car."

It was clear as the blond woman stepped out of the vehicle that she was trying to maintain as much of her dignity as she could. There, on the sidewalk stood Sei Satou in a white straightjacket, a plastic muzzle-mask covering the lower half of her face. She had freedom to move her legs, but her arms were firmly secured around her body in a crossed arrangement.

"Ah yes, my imagination really didn't do it justice," exclaimed a satisfied Sachiko. She'd asked one of the Ogasawara security team look up straightjackets for her and as it turned out, they had several straightjackets in the security storeroom (in case someone really crazy broke in). Who'd have thunk? Sure, he may now suspect her to have a strange bondage fetish, but it was worth it to have Sei like this for just one evening. The mask had been a cheap prop one off the Internet that she'd had delivered via express postage.

"Just you wait Ogasawara, once we get in there the coat comes off, and then we'll see who's laughing," jibed Sei through the mouth slit in her mask. That wiped the smirk off Sachiko's face and she led the way up to the door with a stony expression. Sei hopped forwards and rang the doorbell with her forehead.

_Ding Dong._

When the door was swung open they were instantly blinded by a glittering mass of…pink? Rei?

"Welcome, you guys are the first ones here." Rei ushered them inside and took in their costumes. "Wow so I'm guess Sei is Hannibal Lector…Youko is…plain terrifying and Sachiko is…?" Her eyes darted up to the panda hood and then down to the coat that the heiress was holding firmly in place with her arms.

"Sachiko is… just about to show everyone, aren't you Sachiko?" nudged Sei with a sugary voice.

"Wait!" Rei interjected. "I get the feeling Yumi should be down here for this one, I'll just go and get her." And with that, she flounced off down the hall and up the stairs. Despite being nervous, Sachiko found herself smiling as she watched Rei swishing away in her princess costume. There was obviously a youth culture reference she was missing but she knew Yumi had been the one to dress Rei like that. She also knew that Yumi had endured two weeks of Yoshino's nagging and had obviously stood strong in her choice for Rei. It was obvious that Rei was enjoying the pink ball gown. _As if I needed another reason to love Yumi. She's so kind and perceptive. She knew that Rei would enjoy that idea and she had held her ground against Yoshino's pressuring to make it happen. She's such a sweetheart… my sweetheart. _

Her mushy thoughts were interrupted by a commotion on the stairs. She could hear Yoshino's voice, obviously bossing somebody around. A weak little protest came back in Yumi's voice.

"Come on Yumi we have to go downstairs now!"

"Mou, but Yoshino-chan I'm not sure, what if Onee-sama doesn't like how I look in this costume?"

"Honestly Yumi don't put all of my hard work to shame, you look beautiful. I wouldn't send you downstairs looking silly now would I? Besides you could probably wear the kitchen curtains and Sachiko-sama would find you the most beautiful in any room, okay?"

When a small mumbling was the only reply, it seemed that the argument was won.

Yoshino stepped through the doorway in her stripy costume. "Ladies and Seis," she announced, ignoring Sei's indignant squeak, "I now present to you the one, the only, my pièce de résistance…Yumi Fukuzawa!" There was a short pause, and then the girl in question stepped into view and met Sachiko's eyes instantly.

Sachiko couldn't contain her gasp. Standing before her was a little angel. Literally. Yumi's slender frame was clothed in a plain white dress that ended mid-thigh. The garment was form fitting around her waist and allowed her developing curves to stand out far more than her school uniform ever had. She wore the rosary from Sachiko around her slender neck. Her feet were adorned with pretty white evening slippers, with a modest heel. This meant that Yumi was a little taller that normal, her and Sachiko's height difference relatively unchanged with both of them in heels. Her hair was left down, but had been gently curled with a straightening iron so that soft ringlets framed her face. Yoshino had clearly made use of her braiding skills too. Leaving Yumi's fringe bangs down, Yoshino had used strands of hair from Yumi's temples to create two corresponding waterfall braids, which met at the back of her head. Pinned into the braids at intervals were little white hair-ornament flowers. This gave Yumi a sort of halo, or flower crown. Her natural beauty was enhanced yet again by small amount of eye make-up and foundation, which matured her features. Last, but not least was a pair of white, feathery costume wings, attached to the back of her dress.

"Yumi…" was all Sachiko could come out with.

The spell between them was shattered when Sei interjected. "Very nice Yumi-chan, very nice indeed. You're heaven in a dress. Now it's time for your Onee-sama to take her cloak off. You know the deal Sachiko. Strip."

_I suppose it can't be helped then _thought Sachiko as her as her shaky hands went up to the first button on the coat. _Forgive me Yumi. _She sent Yumi and pleading, apologetic look before turning around and unbuttoning the coat. In one fluid motion she slipped it off her shoulders and turned around.

It was lucky that Yoshino was still standing close by; otherwise the brunette would have hit the ground full force when she fainted. Yumi blushed tomato red, sputtered a little and then collapsed sideways into Yoshino. Sei could only watch the ensuing drama unfold with increasing mirth. _Aahahahahaha oh I knew that was gonna happen. I could've taken it to the bank. Bravo Yumi-chan! _

"YUMI! Oh Yumi my goodness are you alright?" Sachiko had rushed forward to help her little one the moment her eyes rolled back. _Oh goodness this is entirely my fault. I must have disgusted her. What kind of onee-sama does something like that to her soeur? _Sachiko took Yumi out of Yoshino's arms and placed her on the lounge, being careful not to crush her wings. While the teary Sachiko was busy crooning over Yumi, the doorbell rang again.

Youko, who had been torn between helping her soeur and laughing her ass off, made for the hall. "Oh! That's got to be Noriko and Shimako. Sorry everyone I have a jump scare to execute." And off she went.

Over on the lounge, Yumi had started to come around. There was a soft, shaky hand stroking her cheek. _Uuuurgh what just happened? One minute I was following Yoshino downstairs; the next…Onee-sama was dressed as a sexy panda! _

Sachiko gazed down at her drowsy love, aching with guilt. The girl appeared to be waking up.

Yumi's eyes flickered open as a spectacular blush spread up her ears and down her neck. The shrill sound of a girl being jump scared in the next room jolted her the rest of the way down to earth.

Yumi turned her head to meet her onee-sama's frantic gaze. "Yumi! Goodness you frightened me so. I'm so sorry Yumi, this is all my fault," she berated, hanging her head in shame. The brunette stretched out a soft hand to cup her chin and raised her head. Yumi was surprised to find tears swimming in those sapphire eyes she loved so much.

"It wasn't your fault onee-sama, really. Sure, it gave me a shock, but I was probably just a bit tired from all the decorating." Yumi spoke softy and Sachiko felt herself leaning closer to listen to her soeur. "You wore that panda costume even though you probably didn't want to. That's really brave onee-sama."

"Of course little one, at least now we can both say we've been dressed as pandas in front of one another" she whispered softly. "However, I now see that it was a bad decision. You shouldn't have had to see me like that and I feel terrible for it. I shall go find my coat again." She made to get up when a hand on her arm held her back.

"Please don't do that onee-sama, you really don't have to. I…I think you look absolutely lovely…I-I mean…th-that is to say I most l-likely fainted b-because my heart was b-beating so q-quickly." Yumi was visibly trembling as Sachiko moved back towards her, their faces dangerously close.

"Is that so? My…I suppose I shall have to wear this more often then," she whispered softly, her breath fanning Yumi's lips. Yumi's heart was pounding a mile a minute and everything seemed rather surreal as she watched Sachiko's face drawing nearer, her blue eyes hooded and dark. Yumi raised a delicate hand to rest upon Sachiko's cheek. The older girl turned her head and placed a soft kiss on the inside of Yumi's wrist. Both of them shivered from the electricity of the touch. Sachiko turned her gaze back to Yumi, and the younger girl was trying to comprehend all the emotions she saw swirling in her eyes. Love, affection, and tenderness…those were ever-present with her Onee-sama these days. Now though, those emotions were joined by a look of hunger, excitement and…desire? It seemed Sachiko was drawing closer and closer, so close her eyes could no longer focus on their blue opposites. She felt her onee-sama's nose brush her own. Both of them were breathing heavily, each wondering if what they desired was actually about to happen…

"Onee-sama? Are you ok? Oh my goodness what happened?"

Sachiko and Yumi leapt apart so quickly you'd think they'd just been burned. Touko had clearly just arrived and had chosen that exact moment to pop her head over the top of the couch to inquire about her big sister's health. While both Yumi and Sachiko looked in opposite directions with heated cheeks, Touko remained standing expectantly above her sister. It seemed that she had no idea what she had just interrupted.

"I'm fine Touko-chan, I fainted earlier but the dizziness has passed. I feel a lot better now, thank you." At least Yumi had finally found her voice.

"Well that's a relief to hear. Onee-sama, you make a wonderful angel. Yoshino did an excellent job on you. Do you like my costume? Rei-sama gave me the idea but I put it all together by myself at home." She held he arms out either side of her body and spun around to model her efforts.

"You're…a Mime! Wow, the makeup looks so professional. Well done Touko!" she praised.

Touko puffed herself up proudly. "Well, we do in more in drama club than simply prancing about the stage. Anyway, lets go into the other room. I think Youko-sama brought some drinks and she's pouring shots through the hole in Sei's mask!" She pulled Yumi by the hand and half-dragged her into the kitchen. The brunette threw a desperate, apologetic look over her should at Sachiko as she was led away.

Sachiko remained on the floor next the couch, silently fuming at her cousin. _Well hello to you too, Touko-chan. Maria-sama! I was so close…WE were so close. Everything was perfect until _she_ decided to come barging through. And she says she's a mime? Unless my knowledge escapes me, mimes aren't supposed to speak at all! They lock themselves in invisible boxes and keep out of the way. I'm tempted to lock her in a real box after that. Who knows when I'll get a chance like that with Yumi again? _

Sachiko decided that she'd better go to the kitchen too or else they might wonder where she'd gone. Drinking everything alcoholic in sight seemed like a wonderful idea all of a sudden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you all enjoyed that after the wait. The final part will be up really soon so prepare for the romantic fluff!**


	3. Skeletons in the Closet

**Wooooo! Last part, finally! Thanks for reading. This has helped me work on my writing style, as I'll be continuing my other more serious fic, Two Stops Away.**

**Warning: Extremely mushy romance fluff ahead. Proceed with caution.**

**Anyway! Read, review and enjoy. Until next time :) **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering the kitchen Sachiko was immediately met with the sight of the guests clamoring around Sei, who was attempting to open a bottle of rum and cola with her mouth alone. It seemed that someone had removed her mask to allow her to do this. Sachiko supposed she should be annoyed at Sei for breaking part of their deal, but found she didn't have it in her after her recent romantic anticlimax. She settled instead, to watching the former rose in her fruitless endeavor for intoxication. Youko was standing to the side simply allowing it to happen, fingers fiddling idly with the plastic lid of the first aid kit she had brought. Youko Mizuno was never unprepared, especially now she was in a committed relationship with one of the biggest petty-troublemakers around.

The woman in contact lenses looked up when she saw her petite soeur walk in. She noticed a definite level of gloom about the girl, which certainly hadn't been there before. Her only conclusion was that something had happened concerning Yumi. Touko had dragged the petite girl into the room only minutes before and the latter had definitely looked troubled. _Well, I think it's time this big sister has a proper talk with her dear younger sister. _

"Alright Sei, this is cruel to watch. Here." She took the spit-covered bottle from Sei and twisted the cap off. "Rei can you please fetch her a straw? I just have to take care of something."

She sidled past Shimako, who was dressed as a Ginkgo Nut; and approached the raven-haired heiress. Said girl appeared to be looking off into space. Upon closer inspection Youko saw that she actually staring transfixed at Yumi who was talking to Noriko (who was clearly dressed as Buttercup from the Power Puff Girls) and Touko over by the drinks table. The little angel had her back to them, but was clearly giggling as she watched her soeur doing silent impressions of Sei attempting to open a bottle with her face.

Leaning in closer to Sachiko she broke the girl from her reverie.

"She looks very beautiful tonight, doesn't she." It was a statement she couldn't openly deny. A few beats passed before the other replied.

"She looks beautiful all the time and so by default she looks beautiful every other night too, I'm sure of it," Sachiko replied softy, amazingly unsurprised by her onee-sama's sudden appearance. "I'm only assuming of course," she continued, "I am not able to confirm that from experience. I probably never will be able to either." Sachiko had not taken her eyes off of Yumi as she spoke, although she did pale a little when she realized she had just voiced her thoughts aloud.

Youko was surprised to say the least. Here was Sachiko Ogasawara, openly pining away like a lovesick puppy! _That escalated quickly, but it's not as if it wasn't blindingly obvious she's head over heels. What kind of an onee-sama would I be if I didn't give her a bit of romance advice? Maria-sama knows, she definitely needs it._

"Alright Sachiko, what's the matter here? And before you go denying it I'm well aware that you meant every word you just said."

The heiress shook her head turned to look at her onee-sama imploringly. "Yumi and myself were…ahem…interrupted."

When the older woman reacted by merely lifting an eyebrow, she continued in a desperate whisper. "I was going to _kiss_ her onee-sama! I don't know what came over me but it just seemed so right! I looked into her eyes and I was so sure that she wanted it too. But then, well… it wasn't really Touko's fault because she had no idea…but she just bulldozed in and spoiled it! Now I have no idea if Yumi even wanted to kiss me. I'm terrified that it was all in my head and that I've scared her away. I haven't a clue how to approach her now…it seems I have used every ounce of my confidence up. I'm a wreck onee-sama!"

Youko contemplated this confession as a flame of warmth and happiness filled her insides. Sure, her soeur was currently bordering on the hysterical, which was quite a common occurrence Sachiko…but it was the grounds for the hysteria which caused her to show a warmhearted smile to her soeur. This time Sachiko was being open, emotional and more like the teenage girl she really was. The girl whom she had first given her rosary had been prim and proper, rarely smiling or laughing. She had kept her heart safely locked away. The young woman standing before her had truly changed for the better and it was all thanks to that darling girl with warm doe-eyes and ribbons in her hair. All Sachiko really needed was a push in the right direction. She was so used to being naturally gifted at everything she attempted. It was probably uncomfortable for her to be in such a new predicament. So now Youko wanted a straightforward admission (her meddling skills were sniffing the air hopefully).

"So, you really love Yumi, huh?" _Oh come on, just a little further and…_

"She's the love of my life, onee-sama! My world, my happiness, my _everything_! I need her like my lungs need air. She's my soul mate onee-sama, and…and if I can't have her I just don't know what I'm going to do!" Sachiko seemed to be jittering from head to toe. _There we go. _Youko decided that her soeur needed that advice express delivery.

"All right sweetheart, it's going to be okay," Youko soothed. She had never seen her soeur work herself up into such a state without external stimuli. "I'm very happy for you but the first thing you need to do is take a few deep breaths and _calm down_. Now, I can assure that you weren't imagining it when you thought Yumi might feel the same. Even you must admit you know that's true. Everyone else here stopped batting an eyelid towards your sexual tension a fair while ago. We all just figured you'd pull your heads out of the sand _eventually. _So, as for the incident with Touko, it simply can't be helped. These things happen. Not everybody's first kiss is going to be picture-perfect. Hell, mine and Sei's first kiss was a nightmare. I'm never going to be able to look at strawberry juice and milk the same way ever again." Youko took this opportunity to pause and suppress a shudder.

"Anyway, the main message is: don't let it throw you off. So you've had a minor setback, so what? Yumi adores you, but we both know she has issues with self-confidence. She's probably over there right now having the same internal battle as you- multiplied by one hundred. You need to be the one to pull out all the ammunition and make your intentions known. Flirt with her; tell her how much you love her with every subtle gesture. The party is only beginning Sachiko. You've got a whole evening to mold the outcome. If I know anything, it's that Sachiko Ogasawara never gives up one something she wants. The proof of that fact is hanging around Yumi's neck as we speak." Youko rounded off her pep talk with a knowing wink to her soeur.

Sachiko seemed to steel herself at her big sisters encouragement, but she still felt a little out of sorts. She'd been shot down in the heights of her self-confidence. She had literally been "getting her sexy on for Yumi-chan". She supposed she'd just have to turn it back on, but she just didn't have any courage left!

When she had told her onee-sama this, the older woman had merely chuckled. "Oh Sachiko, there is more than one kind of courage in this world. Why, there's a back up plan standing right over there on the table next to Yumi. In fact, it looks like she might have caught on before you!"

Sachiko followed her senior's gaze to where her love was standing. Noriko and Touko had both snagged some of the sugary drinks out of the cooler and were heading away to join the main group. Yumi was left in front of the table. She was contemplating the ice cooler like some kind of enigma, as though she wanted to copy her seour and her friend, but was still hovering on the fence.

"Alcohol? You expect me to inebriate myself and then throw myself at Yumi like some horny drunk? How could you even imply such a thing onee-sama?" chided an appalled Sachiko.

"I wasn't implying that in the slightest. It's merely a bit of liquid courage. The stuff's primarily sugar and water. It should take the edge off your nerves just enough get you back on track. It looks to me like Yumi wants to give it a shot. She's over there right now trying to make her decision. As her onee-sama you are perfectly within your rights to go over there and advise her on how to drink responsibly. Perhaps her older sister will- oh, I don't know- decide that she has to supervise Yumi as she drinks? It would certainly give that older sister an excuse to glue herself to her little one's side for the night…Just some food for thought." Youko knew instantly that the suggestion hit the bull's-eye. It was at that moment that Sei called out to her lover from across the room.

"YOOUUKOOO! I really need to go to the bathroom. You have to come with me. You know I can't do it without your help or I'll destroy everything!"

A bead of sweat descended from Youko's hairline, and a vein was going in her temple. _This all your doing, Sachiko. Why did I just help you again? *Sigh*. _She turned back to her soeur.

"Well, romance calls. Listen, everything unfolds in its natural order. The night is still young. If you just follow my advice and go with your instincts, I guarantee you'll have Yumi up against a wall before midnight." She smirked, "Oh, and Happy Halloween Panda-ko." With that, Youko strode away to assist her armless girlfriend in her first bathroom adventure of the night.

Sachiko stared after her. A mental video of herself pushing a titillated Yumi up against a wall in a passionate tangle of limbs and kisses was now playing on a loop in her head.

_Okay Sachiko. It's time to show Yumi exactly what she means to you. You're going to claim what's yours. That much is certain._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at the drinks table Yumi was having a serious internal battle. Still in a daze from her almost-kiss with Sachiko she had engaged in some light-humoured banter with Touko-chan and Noriko-chan. She was surprised her open-book of a face hadn't broadcast her distress. The two girls had just excused themselves to join the others, leaving Yumi like a fragile baby bird out of its nest. She felt flightless and terrified. Beneath the surface she was a vortex of self-doubt and confusion.

_I can't have imagined that. Our noses touched… and the look in her eyes! There was no mistaking that. She only ever looks at me like that in my dreams! But she hasn't approached me yet. Maybe she could explain what happened? But maybe it was a mistake! What if it was just a slip of judgment and she regrets it? Onee-sama hates being embarrassed or incorrect. She has a lot of pride and perhaps she is going to just ignore me to save face…No, she would never do that. That was the old Sachiko. But we still do have some communication issues. Maybe this was just another one on the list…_These thoughts circled around and around in Yumi's head like clothes in a tumble-dryer.

"Hello my Yumi." A soft, almost sultry voice started Yumi from her musing. Beside was her beautiful goddess, Sachiko Ogasawara. _My? What was that about? Never mind! Reply to your onee-sama you baka!_

"H-hello on-nee-sama," she squeaked. She thoroughly expected a scolding for her stuttering but Sachiko seemed to find nothing wrong with her reply. It even received a soft, crooked smile in return.

"My, my Yumi! Are you being a naughty girl over here?"

This triggered a blush so fierce Yumi feared she might collapse again. Something about the way Sachiko had just said 'naughty girl' was making her rather hot under the collar. "N-naughty? N-n-no! I-I don't know what you mean."

Sachiko leaned down to Yumi's eye-level, the tight top making her cleavage known. Her voice was husky now. "Oh I think you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about..." Yumi furrowed her brow, shaking her head.

"Mou, such a cruel girl, lying to your onee-sama. Now Yumi…I know you see something you want…" She leaned closer until she had the smaller girl virtually trapped against the table. "…So why don't you just… _take it?_"

Yumi was panting with her eyes closed when she felt something cold touch her flaming cheek. Opening her eyes, her hazy gaze took in the vision of her gorgeous beloved, (and the gorgeous valley of her beloved's chest) standing before her. Sachiko was biting her lip in a smirk, was holding a chilled bottle of vodka pre-mixed against her hot blush. _Oh._

"Um…iie, I wasn't looking t-to drink anything, honest."

"Not to worry Yumi, I'm not angry. Here, you can take it. I'm going to be having one too. I'm not going to pressure you though. Remember, I shall have to supervise you should you drink. I'm going to need to keep my little Yumi under my wing for the evening if you open that bottle."

Sachiko had played it out perfectly. The tone of her voice, the sincerity mixed with the teasing. It was a heady cocktail for Yumi.

There was a sharp hissing sound and the older girl looked down find to that Yumi had taken the drink and twisted the cap off without once taking her eyes off of Sachiko's face.

_Well, well. This may be even easier than Youko anticipated _Sachiko thought, as she wasted no time in taking a bottle of her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was progressing quite well from the point of view of the hosts. They had milled around in the kitchen for a while joking around and watching Sei try to free herself from her straightjacket. Sachiko and Yumi had rejoined the main group. It seemed that Sachiko had appointed herself as Yumi's guardian for the evening. The younger girl had been coaxed into trying her first party drink. Rei had watched from a distance as Sachiko took a sip of her own, wincing at the sugary sweetness, before smoothly offering Yumi to try some of hers. By the time a very harrowed looking Youko had returned downstairs from the bathroom, followed by a remorseful looking Sei, Rosa Foetida decided it was time to get some food lining all of their stomachs.

They all piled their plates with food (it seemed that Rei had produced a dinner spread out of thin air) and sat around dining table in the lounge room to eat. Sachiko and Yumi had only had one drink each, but both had rosy cheeks already. Yumi had become rather giggly, hanging off of every word her beautiful onee-sama said. Rei had caught Sachiko feeding her angel little morsels of baked pumpkin with her own fork. The younger girl, in a sudden display of boldness had picked up a piece from her own plate and had held her fingers out to Sachiko. The older girl wasted not time in wrapping her lips around her soeur's fingers to accept the offering. The rest of the partygoers all noticed the increasingly flirty behaviour of the two girls, but chose to leave them alone with knowing smiles.

Over the other end of the table Sei was still tightly bound and was having trouble eating her dinner unassisted. After what had just taken place in the bathroom upstairs, her girlfriend had refused to help her feed herself. _I have to get out of this thing. Curse you, sexy-panda Sachiko! Little Yumi-chan is definitely a lightweight. _Sei observed the couple sitting opposite her. _One bottle of Vodka Cruiser and she's eating out of Sachiko's hand…figuratively. Okay now she is literally eating out of her hand. This is too mushy for me. Why can't they just make out already? If I were Sachiko I'd have dragged Yumi off well before now. Perhaps I should tell her that? If squeezing that baby dinosaur were my favourite hobby, my second would have to be winding up the Ogasawara. As I can't do the first one tonight, I will have to settle with option B._

Sachiko could feel a pleasant buzz in her system as she excused herself to freshen up after the meal was done. That drink had really taken the edge off her nerves and she'd just spent the last hour immersed in nothing but Yumi; feeding her, whispering to her, watching her giggle and blush. _So far so good…but I don't want either of us to be drunk tonight. I want to be able to remember every minute of this night…I've always had excellent self control but I can easily see it slipping if I'm not careful._

Sachiko straightened her appearance in the mirror; making sure was still a vision of perfection for when she went back to Yumi.

She arrived back in the main room to find that the group had moved around to the lounges. Everyone was getting comfortable whilst Yoshino got up to dim the lights. The room was lit by the jack-o'-lanterns alone now. A small white blur came hurrying past, followed by a larger, lumbering shape. Sei, running without any arms to balance, was chasing Yumi around the room with her usual cheeky grin.

"Come oooon Yumi-chaaaan. Just let me out of here so I can hug you please!"

"SEI! Stop chasing her at once! We had an agreement that you are to remain in that costume for as long as I have to wear mine."

"Yes exactly, which is why you should hurry up and strip for Yumi-chan, so that I can be freeeee."

Sachiko stepped in and wrapped Yumi in her arms as she ran past, pulling her from the path of the large silkworm. Blushing at Sei's suggestion, she merely stood there, her glare glacial.

"Sei, stop messing them around. Come on you three we have stuff we want to do." Rei had flown to the rescue this time.

Taking Yumi by the hand, Sachiko settled Yumi and herself in the same armchair. Pulling the younger girl down sideways onto her lap, as though she did this all the time, Sachiko held Yumi close and squeezed her middle.

Yumi was in heaven. Not entirely sure if this was real life or a dream, she decided to stay very still so that she didn't wake up if it was.

Once they'd all made themselves comfortable, Yoshino commenced an intense session of scary story telling. They had all (save for Yumi and Sachiko) had a few more drinks by this time and so the spooky tales gradually became more slurred and exaggerated. Sachiko found herself in a familiar situation: holding a trembling Yumi in her arms whilst trying to comfort the girl. Shimako surprised them all by telling one of the goriest shrine-ghost stories they'd ever heard. Touko spun them a chilling tale about a run-down theatre in America, which was haunted by living puppet dolls. Yoshino then told them a story about a woman who'd tried to escape from a prison by hiding in the mortuary, only to end up being buried alive.

"…And then… years later, when they finally dug up the coffin, …there she was…and there were scratch marks all over the inside of the lid…" Yoshino finished with a kind of morbid excitement as the whole room shivered. She flickered her eyes over to Yumi who had her head buried in Sachiko's neck.

"Well I think we can all count ourselves thoroughly freaked out." Rei had risen to her feet. "Okay Yoshino, if you could just duck upstairs and get everything ready?" The younger girl nodded and whisked off up the stairs.

"Alright guys, I just sent Yoshino off to turn off every light in the house and lower all the blinds. Now we are going to play blind hide-and-seek. The rules are basically the same as regular hide and seek…except we all get to hide in the dark and only the seeker will have a light." Rei held up a chunky flashlight. "You don't have to stay put though. If the seeker is coming you are allowed to try and slip by unseen, but if the light touches you and you are identified by name you are out. Make sense?"

They all nodded until Sei piped up. "Can I please be the seeker? You can tuck the flashlight under my arm!"

"No Sei, I think somebody a tad more able should be doing that," replied Rei.

"DISCRIMINATION! Shame on you, Hasekura. Shame."

Yoshino had returned from her mission. "I'll be seeking, thank you very much," she sniffed, taking the flashlight from Rei. "Okay guys, you can hind anywhere _inside _the house. I'm not about to go stumbling around in the garden for you, you hear? Everybody ready and I'll start counting backwards from one hundred."

When they all nodded to show they were prepared, Yoshino closed her eyes and turned around. "Okay…GO! 100…99…98…

There was a mad dash in the dark and Yumi wasted no time in racing from the lounge with a fierce determination to find the greatest hiding spot of all. _This is actually quite fun _she thought as she raced Shimako. The blonde girl beat Yumi into the laundry and began trying to climb into the laundry hamper. _For somebody dressed as a round nut, that's some pretty impressive optimism _thought Yumi as she abandoned her laundry idea and raced back through the kitchen. She ducked back through the now deserted lounge room where Yoshino was still counting. " 78…77…76." _Upstairs… must get upstairs. _Bounding up the stairs three at a time she reached the top floor. It was a lot darker up here and she could barely make out the hallway and the doors lining it. She could still hear mad footsteps and scuffling, indicating that the rest of the hiders were up here too, attempting to conceal themselves. Yumi ducked in the first door she saw, hoping to maybe hide under a bed, only to immediately stumble over a shape on the floor.

"Sei-sama?"

"Oh! Greetings Yumi-chan. Listen I'd love to get into the bed with you but right now I'm trying to hide _under _it and I'm not quite sure there's room for two." The wiggling shape continued its fruitless attempts to slink under the bed frame.

"R-right, no that's fine Sei-sama." She turned to leave before she gave some quick advice to her senior. "Try laying down parallel and then rolling underneath."

"That's genius, why didn't I think of that? Cheers Yumi-chan!" Leaving Sei to her own devices, the brunette went back into the hall and sought a different a hiding spot.

Unfortunately, all the places she tried appeared to be taken. Most of the time she attempted to hide somewhere in the pitch darkness, only to trigger an indignant squeak when she found the space was occupied. She'd already startled Touko in the airing cupboard, Noriko behind the shower curtain and Youko trying to climb onto a hefty bookcase in the study when she heard Yoshino call "Coming, ready or not!"

Yumi froze where she stood in the hallway. _Ah! I'm going to be caught first. I've changed my mind this game is no fun at all. Think Yumi, think!_

"Pssst, Yumi…up here," a raised whisper jerked her head upwards. A dark shape was looking down from the attic hatch.

"Rei-sama?"

"Hurry up and hide, Yumi! Yoshino's coming!" True enough a flicker of light from the stairway indicated that the seeker had started her ascent.

"I know, but everywhere I've tried has been taken!"

"Hide in my parent's room, it's the last door on the left. Yoshino's never actually been in there. Go, now!"

Yumi took the advice and raced off down the dark hall, and beam of torchlight swept the space she had been standing just moments before. Knowing she didn't have much time she stealthily opened the door Rei had told her about and slipped within, closing it behind her. The room was only a little less dim than the hallway, but she could make out a king-sized bed and various shelves and book tables. _Where to hide, where to hide- Ah HA! Perfect_.

Over against the left wall was a byōbu: the perfect place to hide. Yumi's spirits lifted even further when she walked behind the folded screen. It was right in front another door, which Yumi opened to discover a dark walk-in closet. _I'll hide in here._

Slipping inside, she shut the door and stepped back into complete darkness, holding her breath. Only a few seconds had passed (with Yumi congratulating herself on her hiding spot) before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Mmph!" Yumi's first thought was that she had stumbled into the lair of Satou Sei. Then she remembered that the older woman was hiding under a bed in Rei's spare room, securely straight jacketed.

"Shh, little one. No more squeaking or you'll give us away." Her onee-sama's soft voice sent shivers through her body. Sachiko gently lifted her hand away, making sure to softly trail her fingers along Yumi's jaw as she did so.

"O-onee-sama? You're already hiding here? I'm sorry, I'll go and find someplace else." But as she made to step forwards a second arm came to join the first and squeezed the girl's petite waist.

"Don't go, Yumi." There was not teasing in Sachiko's voice as she said that. She rested her cheek against Yumi's hair. "Please, stay here with me."

How could Yumi deny a request like that? She leaned back into her onee-sama's warm arms and whispered, "Okay, onee-sama. I'll stay with you."

Sachiko led Yumi over to a stack of neatly folded futons. She took one off the pile and spread it out against the wall for them. Yumi followed and joined the older girl on the soft material, eyes slowly adjusting to the new environment. There was a small skylight in the ceiling, through which a strip of pale moonlight fell. There was a silence between them until Yumi reached out and took the older girl's hand, entwining their fingers. Sachiko's breath hitched slightly.

"How did you know it was me, when I came in? It could have been anyone. It's very dark in here," Yumi spoke tenderly to her companion. A soft chuckle preceded her answer as Sachiko leaned her head against the younger girl's.

"Haven't I told you, _showed _you before that I can find you anywhere, my Yumi?" She began to gently play with Yumi's fingers, where their hands lay on her own bare thigh. "A dark room presented no challenge for me after the Hanadera Festival…even if _I'm_ the one dressed as a panda this time." This last comment produced a sweet giggle from the younger girl. Yumi could feel Sachiko tracing patterns on the back off her hand. _A star… a spiral…my name…her name…a-a love heart?_

"I never did tell you what a cute panda you made. I was so caught up in the relief that you were safe that it didn't occur to me until later."

"Oh, I don't know onee-sama…I think you make a much lovelier panda that I ever did." Yumi didn't know where that burst of confidence had come from, but it felt too right for her to care. Sachiko was very near to her now, hot exhales fanning Yumi's ear and neck…almost as though her lips were millimeters from her skin. The younger girl's scent was driving her mad with need. _I just need to kiss her, hold her, have her._

"I never told you what a beautiful angel you make either," _This is it Sachiko. _"But then again, you'll always be an angel to me."

"M-me? W-what do y-you…" Yumi could hardly get the words out as Sachiko's slender hand came up to cup her cheek, drawing her in. The pale moonlight that illuminated a fraction of Sachiko's face, revealed blue eyes on fire with everything she was feeling.

"You're an angel to me…my little angel. From the moment you entered my life I felt as though you were sent from the heavens. You were so pure, gentle, kind, thoughtful, warm and so full of love. You still are. You were all the things I wasn't; all the things I was never brought up to feel. You warmed me up. My heart soon forgot how to beat when you weren't near. Forgive me for being selfish, for I know full well that I am. Forgive me for not wanting to share you with any other, because I know full well that I cannot. And please dear one, forgive me for what I am about to take from you, for I know full well that can't stop myself."

Twin tears slipped from Yumi's eyes as a pair of soft, cool lips met her own. An electric, tingling warmth spread through her as those lips began to move in a soft loving caress. Barley a heartbeat passed before her own had joined the dance as she leaned in. She kissed her love back with everything she had. Sachiko cradled her face tenderly, thumbs stroking her cheek. It was heaven beyond anything either of them had ever known. Sachiko felt tears of her own break free when she realized Yumi was returning her kiss…returning her love in exchange for her heart. _I'll gladly pay the fee everyday for the rest of my life _thought Sachiko as two brushed noses and smiled into their first kiss. When the need for oxygen became two much they reluctantly broke apart.

No words were spoken as Sachiko coaxed Yumi into her lap, the smaller girl straddling either side of her hips. With breathy anticipation she waited until Yumi had settled before they both connected in a second kiss, softer and more patient than the first. They synchronized, taking measured breaths between the meetings of their lips. The ebbs and flows of their passion led to an alternation between short and long, gentle and ardent, light and deep. As Yumi pressed a series of soft pecks on Sachiko's lips, the older girl stroked her hands up and down her little one's back and sides, drinking in her shivers and hitched breaths. She unrigged Yumi of her costume wings and tossed them aside. When the smaller girl bit down on her lower lip she let out a low moan and grabbed Yumi's hips, pulling her in even closer.

Want and need seemed to blur as Yumi felt a tongue licking at her lips as though asking for permission. She admitted it at once and let Sachiko draw her tongue into the elder's mouth, back and forth, stroking and caressing until both of them began to feel lightheaded.

Sachiko sensed that Yumi seemed to be reaching her limit. She knew the younger girl needed a respite to take in what had just happened. Trailing her tongue across the roof of Yumi's mouth, she broke their hundredth heady kiss and rested her forehead on her angel's. A few moments of silence passed, the only the sound being their heavy panting as they gathered themselves.

"Sachiko…"

The raven-haired beauty glowed from within at the sound of her name on Yumi's lips. She held Yumi in her arms and began to place soft kisses across her face. Her lips had just brushed Yumi's neck when she heard something she'd only ever dreamt of.

"I-I've f-fallen in love with you, onee-sama. I'm n-not sure exactly w-when it happened but I know that I love you. Desperately." She felt Yumi tremble with a few dry sobs of emotion.

"Oh Yumi." She gathered her angel and lay her down on the futon; their bodies flush in contact as she draped herself protectively over the smaller girl. "You have no idea how long I have dreamed of those words passing your beautiful lips, how long I have craved to claim them with my own. I almost couldn't believe this was real, but I knew it must be once I tasted your lips. I'm desperately in love with you too, Yumi."

She lowered her head to commence what she intended to be a simply delicious make-out session._ Forget that ridiculous hide-and-seek game. I've already found all I need in this world. _She paused, a fraction from Yumi's expectant lips when a nagging thought tickled her.

"One last thing, Yumi."

"O-onee-sama?"

"Please, I would love it if you would call me Sachiko- just 'Sachiko'- when we are alone together. I adore the way it sounds on your enchanting lips."

A beat. Yumi smiled softly in the moonlight.

"Of course. Anything for you, my Sachiko." The heiress shivered in delight as she leaned down to administer a thorough reward to her beloved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours had passed and the two new lovebirds were cuddling on the futon together, so wrapped up in one-another they had forgotten the rest of the world.

After blissfully making out for what must have been a solid half-hour, they reclined together underneath the skylight to relax. Their hands wandered lazily across backs, stomachs and thighs, a leisurely exploration undertaken as they talked about everything under the sun. They told each other about the discoveries of their feelings, laughing at how silly they had both been at certain times in their relationship. They reveled in their newfound love and revealed all of their insecurities, fears and secrets to one another, knowing soft comforting kisses always waiting to be given. Their conversation had settled into a cozy banter about anything that occurred to them. Sachiko was lying on her back holding Yumi as the brunette snuggled up to her side. The younger girl was tracing lazy patterns on Sachiko's smooth bare tummy. She suddenly had a thought.

"How long have we been in here Sachiko? I've lost track of time." She felt her love shift beneath her. The older girl lifted her wrist into the moonlight, contemplating a delicate silver watch bracelet. After attempting to read the time by the dim light reflecting off the face, she soon gave up.

"I can't tell for sure but it must have been several hours if not more. Perhaps we should go back downstairs and see what the others are doing. They must have finished their game some time ago. I must say I'm rather glad they didn't end up finding us."

"Maybe they suspected we were together and left us alone. Rei-sama told me to come hide in here, so if Yoshino hadn't found us herself they would have known to get me from here anyway."

"Rei told you to hide in here? She told me the same thing as soon as we reached the top of the stairs. My! I do believe we may have been tricked little one," Sachiko didn't sound even remotely vexed at having been deceived. "Let's head down and see what they are up to, ne?"

Sachiko helped her brunette back into her wings and together they folded up the futon and emerged from their sanctuary. Hand in hand they made their way downstairs, the lack of human presence making it apparent that the game was no longer in session.

Downstairs in the living room, they were met with the sight of the other guests settled in their beds for the night. It appeared they had been away longer than they thought. Youko was the only one awake, apparently waiting up for them. She sat on the long couch in a nightdress. A snoozing Sei had her head on her girlfriend's lap, finally freed from her costume in favor of some comfy sleepwear. The dark-haired woman smiled at them when she saw them enter the room, her eyes a natural colour once more.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two would finally make an appearance," she said softly.

Sachiko saw no point in denying anything, her onee-sama's knowing smile reminded her just how obvious it must have been when neither of them had come down earlier. She simply returned the smile and pulled Yumi closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. That was all the reply Youko needed. She beamed at them both, eyes sparkling.

"You two should get some rest. There's a spare futon in the corner. Rei said there is some more upstairs somewhere if you wanted to go fetch another one."

"That's alright Youko-sama," Yumi replied before gazing up at Sachiko contentedly. "We fit just fine onto one, I can promise you that."

They freshened themselves for bed and put on their pajamas. A short while later the two girls had snuggled into each other's arms under the warm blankets. Yumi stretched up to share a soft goodnight kiss with her raven-haired love. Sachiko cuddled Yumi in close and sighed in fulfillment. She knew that when they awoke they would endure endless teasing and bawdy jokes. No doubt she would become hysterical and short-tempered.

_Oh well_, she figured as she held the love of her life in the dying glow of a Jack-o'-lantern. _Now I know we have a supply of straightjackets back home, there shouldn't be too much I can't handle._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And there you have it. Thanks for reading! I think I managed to expel all of the fluff in my system and now I need a rest : ) Feel free to go check out TSA. I'll be updating this week.**

**See ya!**


End file.
